Shelves are commonly supported by three or more shelf supports or support brackets. A shelf support may be fixed to a support wall of a building or a piece of furniture, after which a portion of a shelf is brought to rest or seated on a support surface of the shelf support.
In cases where (four) or more shelf supports are used, it is sometimes found that due to poor manufacturing of the support wall, bores formed therein and/or of the shelf supports, a shelf does not rest on one, or more, of the shelf supports and is spaced vertically therefrom, and/or that the shelf rests on the shelf supports in a non-level manner, and/or that the shelf is distanced horizontally from adjacent walls between which it is disposed. The above scenarios are undesirable and may cause instability of the shelf which may lead to flipping thereof or instability of the items placed on the shelf. To overcome some of the above-described problems varying types of shelf supports are known.
EP 0,455,609 discloses a concealed support device to fasten a shelf to a wall, characterized in that it comprises: a plate designed to be fastened to a wall; a supporting arm longitudinally insertable in a housing provided in a shelf and having a hooking end oscillatably fixed to an engagement recess offered by the plate; an adjusting member comprising a cam element rotatably engaged to the arm and designed to act against said plate to restrain the angular displacement of the arm about the hooking end; and a vertical set screw operatively engaged to the plate and acting against the cam element so as to give the desired vertical positioning to the supporting arm.
GB 2,124,892 discloses a device, used in conjunction with three other similar devices, comprising two components: a cylinder with a flanged end, the cylinder having a hole throughout its length in a position off centre through which a fixing screw fits; and a housing shaped to fit the cylinder and having support face onto which a horizontal surface can be fixed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,191 discloses a bracket for supporting cabinet shelves which is secured to the cabinet side wall and is rotatable angularly through 180 degrees between two positions. In one position, a pin on the bracket extends upwardly and is insertable in a shelf socket for releasably interlocking the shelf to the cabinet side wall. In the other position, the pin extends downwardly in a disengaged condition, permitting free separation of the shelf from the cabinet side wall.
FR 2,878,297 discloses a support device for tablet, comprising a fixation nozzle with a threaded rod on the one hand, and a support nozzle in periphery from which a tablet is expected to be leant on, the said support nozzle comprising a non round or approximately round section and delimiting, in periphery, at least two support areas for tablet or other located at different distances in relation to the axis of the threaded rod.